Palisade, Colorado: Attractions
Palisade has many attractions and festivals. One important festival is the wine festival. Wine Festival 16th Anniversary Colorado Mountain Wine fest Named “Colorado’s Best Wine Festival” by VINE Magazine The Wine Festival is one of the grand valleys most publicized. In 2005 6,000 people came to palisade for the wine festival. The Winery’s’ that will be participating are * Grand Valley ** Amber Ridge Vineyards, ** Canyon Wind Cellars, ** Carlson Vineyards, ** Colorado Cellars, ** Colorado Wine room, ** Dubuque Canyon Winery, ** Desert Moon Vineyards, ** Garfield Estates Winery, ** Grande River Vineyards, ** Gary stone Winery, ** Hermosa Vineyards, ** Meadery of the Rockies, ** Mesa Grand Vineyards, ** Plum Creek Cellars, ** Reeder Mesa Vineyards, ** St.Kathryn Cellars, ** Two Rivers Winery, ** Whitewater Hill Vineyard, * Delta Montrose ** Alfred Eames Cellars, ** Black Bridge Winery, ** Jack Rabbit Hill, LLC, ** Leroux Creek Vineyards, ** Mountain View Winery , ** Stone Cottage Cellars, ** Stoney Mesa Winery, ** Surface Creek Winery, ** Terror Creek Winery, * Front Range ** Augustina’s Winery, ** Avanti Winery, ** Balisteri Vineyards, ** BookCliff Vineyards, ** Boulder Creek Winery, ** Concetta Cellars, ** Redstone Meadery, ** Snowy Peak Winery, ** Spero Winery, ** Spruce Mountain Meadery, ** Turquoise Mesa Winery, * Rocky Mountains ** Barton Creek Cellars, ** Verso Cellars, ** Woody Creek Cellars, And there are so many more things to do at the wine fest like * Wine and food pairing events * Dueling chefs * Grape stomps * Winery tours * Winemaker competitions * Chocolate tasting * Winemaker Dinners * Golfing * Bicycle tour of the vineyards * Shopping at artisan booths * Jazz concerts * The exclusive First Class Pass experience Bicycle tour of the vineyards This is the 14th Annual Tour of the Vineyards Presented by Enstrom Candies • Hosted by the Town of Palisade Come Celebrate Colorado’s Wine Country with a 25 mile tour. It takes the riders by the wineries and the vineyards and the orchards of the area .The Starting line and the Finishing line is at the Peach Bowl Park. Chocolate tasting Enstrom’s Chocolate and wine tasting Come taste the wonderful array of Colorado wines ,ports and other with Enstrom Candies’ and the chocolate company Guittard. During is event you will taste wonderfully made milk, dark and white chocolate and truffles, cheesecake, fruits, spiced nuts and more. Winemakers Dinners Meet wonderful winemakers and share and fun evening show casing Colorado wines chosen to enhance the flavors of each course. For more information please go to www.coloradowinefest.com Winery tours Every year the Sunday after Wine fest Wineries offer a special invitation to spend the day touring the scenic wine country. Come taste the wide variety of wines some may not be available in the tasteing rooms. Take a tour and see the wine making art. So Come to the wine fest and experience the wine of the grand valley !!!! Golfing Come golf at the best golf course the grand valley has to offer there are some fees that correspond with this event. Attractions Category:Attractions